Lana (The Librarian: Quest for the Spear)
"Die assured that the Librarian will be in far more capable hands. Mine." :—Lana to Nicole Lana was a henchwoman of the Serpent Brotherhood and the villain's assistant in The Librarian: Quest for the Spear. ''She is played by Kelly Hu. Biography Stealing from the Library Lana, and members of the Serpent Brotherhood take out the guards and she steals one of the three pieces of the Spear of Destiny. She is introduced as a thin, slightly curvaceous henchwoman in a cap ruthlessly dispatching a guard in an all black outfit. Her eyes enlargen as she holds the spear before delivering it to her boss, licking her purple lips. Her team later try to ambush Flynn Carsen on the plane. Disguised as an air hostess, She puts the air marshal out with a anesthetic injection. They grab Flynn and try to inject him however Nicole intervenes and manages kick Lana in the chest. The two escape Lana by jumping out with a parachute. For a brief moment, Lana's demeanor changes from the in charge tactician to a gushing fangirl as she marvels at how the heroes can escape from such a height. vlcsnap-2018-07-17-00h36m20s460.png|Stealing the Spear vlcsnap-2018-07-17-00h41m34s932.png|Purple Lipstick vlcsnap-2018-07-17-00h42m31s891.png|Licking Her Lips vlcsnap-2018-07-17-01h00m43s297.png|Gushing Attempt to kill Librarian Lana changes seamlessly from air hostess to her tight black top, exposing her midriff. They find the two at a local village and chase them. Flynn and Nicole manage to escape by jumping off a cliff into the river. Lana wobbles slightly on the precipace before again expressing strong admiration for Flynn. She turns her sweaty body around and continues the hunt, flaunting a small snake tattoo on her lower backside. The group finds them at the temple and Lana quickly captures them. While removing their weapons, Lana's lips widen at Flynn before ingratiating herself and professing, "I'm a big fan." Lana brings them to Edward. Nicole gets angry learning that her former lover Edward has joined the brotherhood. Edward taunts Nicole and Nicole tries to attack him after which he prepares to shoot her. Lana is quick to rush to Edward's side as she eagerly prepares to fight Nicole. She looks admiringly at Flynn as he recites a book and saves Nicole's life. vlcsnap-2018-07-18-00h24m40s239.png|Outfit Change vlcsnap-2018-07-18-00h39m15s991.png|Sweaty Snake Stamp vlcsnap-2018-07-18-00h44m17s516.png lana1.png vlcsnap-2018-07-18-01h05m46s700.png|Almost Breaking the 4th Wall Proposal Nicole is captured offscreen. Having all the pieces now, the group goes to the pyramid with a golden capstone. Wilde puts the two pieces together. Lana, adds a choker to her outfit and escorts Nicole during the ceremony, whose hands and arms are tied. When Lana arrives at the ceremony, she nods at Flynn who does not return her gesture. As the weapon is now complete Wilde tests it by stabbing Rhodes in the chest and taking his life energy for himself. Lana looks on, in awe and enjoyment at the power the spear holds. Wilde then prepares to stab Nicole as well and Lana grins widely, eagerly awaiting the moment the rival to her love interest would be defeated. However, Flynn intervenes and frees Nicole. A third kick is delivered to Lana by Nicole and she falls with arms outstretched. Then, Lana chases them as they leave the pyramid. Lana has Flynn at gunpoint in a superior position atop the stairs. She hints that she is queen material by elevating herself when she tells Flynn, "It doesn't have to be this way. We could rule the world...together." The last pause is delivered with a conviction that Lana did not possess in front of Flynn before. However, Flynn is not remotely interested and blows air out of his mouth before giving a short whistle. As if on cue, Nicole appears and disables the gun from a visibly surprised and uncomfortable Lana and throws her headfirst off the top of a flight of steps. Finally taking matters into her hands, Nicole warns Lana, "get your own geek." vlcsnap-2018-07-19-01h33m29s702.png|Choker Debut vlcsnap-2018-07-19-01h56m27s050.png|Hoping the rival to her affections will be killed vlcsnap-2018-07-19-01h57m30s312.png|Outwitted by Nicole vlcsnap-2018-07-19-01h59m00s134.png|I won't get kicked again boss vlcsnap-2018-07-19-22h35m00s946.png|Either I shoot you or... vlcsnap-2018-07-19-22h35m44s787.png|We rule the world together vlcsnap-2018-07-19-22h36m16s167.png|Who dares interrupt my speech vlcsnap-2018-07-19-22h36m31s094.png|Lana I'm going to let you finish but... vlcsnap-2018-07-19-22h36m46s573.png|Get your own geek Catfight Lana is ragdolled and lands on the marble with her head firmly looking vertically upwards and her mouth open slightly, surprised at her failed attempt to seduce Flynn. She rolls over on her side so that all of the henchmen's eyes are on the snake tattoo above her posterior and voluptuous hips as she rises slowly and purposefully to give her men a view of her backside. Her legs are now spread apart in a V position, with her knees slightly bent, facing her opponent Nicole. She narrows her eyes and raises both of her black manicured hands in a fighting stance. Behind, her team watches in anticipation as Lana prepares herself to fight the woman she did not consider worthy of noticing, let alone talking to. vlcsnap-2018-07-19-22h37m43s115.png|Lana flaunting her tattoo to the henchmen behind her vlcsnap-2018-07-19-22h37m46s325.png|Lana savouring every bit of the attention on her body vlcsnap-2018-07-19-22h38m23s783.png|V shaped pose vlcsnap-2018-07-19-22h39m23s994.png|Ready to put on a show for the boys The fight begins heavily one sided with Lana landing a few cuts and stamps on Nicole's body and effortlessly showcasing her physique. A few more swings to Nicole's hips and Nicole is virtually defeated. Nicole is crouching down with her back turned to Lana when Lana sashays to her and taunts, "''Die assured that the Librarian will be in far more capable hands. Mine." Once more opting for a dramatic pause, Lana's face attempts the ruthlessness of a queen when she utters the word 'Mine.' Lana haughtily raises a black gloved hand and prepares to strike the killing blow. Nicole stoically wipes off a fleck of blood from her chin and lands a roundabout jab at Lana's sensual features, sending her reeling backwards once more in shock and her blonde highlighted hair waving in the air. A recovered Nicole boxes her opponent directly in the face consecutively, sending Lana stumbling back. The blows take a heavy toll on Lana's expression of poise as her haughty boastful demeanor is quickly stripped to fear and awe. Lips that were once smarmily pursed now opened and formed an oval shape. Her once sleek hair now slightly dis-shriveled and covering parts of her face, barely concealed a look of dazed ineptitude as her disoriented body betrayed her mind and swayed, awaiting fearfully for her punisher Nicole to complete her dominant second half performance. vlcsnap-2018-07-19-22h47m24s990.png|Using her longs legs to stamp Nicole vlcsnap-2018-07-19-22h53m52s510.png|Kicking Nicole for once vlcsnap-2018-07-19-22h54m54s139.png|Lana assuring Nicole she's far more capable than her vlcsnap-2018-07-19-22h55m26s609.png|Smirking at Nicole before delivering her KO vlcsnap-2018-07-19-22h56m16s714.png|Nicole launches a surprise comeback vlcsnap-2018-07-19-22h56m30s921.png|Lana's poise is replaced by shock and... vlcsnap-2018-07-19-22h56m32s483.png|Dishreveled hair...and vlcsnap-2018-07-19-22h56m35s911.png|a well deserved punch to the face vlcsnap-2018-07-19-22h56m57s692.png|Lana goes down vlcsnap-2018-07-19-22h57m04s311.png|Nicole coolly watches Lana gasping for air vlcsnap-2018-07-19-22h57m26s034.png|Game over vlcsnap-2018-07-19-22h57m31s020.png|In flying kick fashion As promised, Nicole lands a spinning kick to Lana's head and Lana's body spins before hitting the ground again. Her body had become accustomed to the temple floor but the second time she landed on all fours, with her gloved hands splayed over the marble unelegantly. Humiliated, panting, and unable to rise again, she lifted her head centimeters off the ground with what little strength remaining and could only look behind her, tilting her head to the left. Lana was afraid that her choker, skin tight black shirt, and snake tattoo on her lower backside would give the approaching Nicole new methods to further the shame of her embarrassing defeat. Nicole walks confidently to the defeated woman who could only eat her leftovers and had tried to steal her new main course. The woman who fancied herself to be above Nicole was now reduced to a cowered being, resembling more of a tamed kitten than a sensual snake. Nicole looked down at Lana and snarkily riposted, "You keep your grubby hands to yourself." Lana, fearing the worst, heard the word 'grubby,' That word implying 'dirty' had the effect of finishing Lana completely. Nicole had not only kicked her midriff three times, as if to chastise her for the outfit but she had never lost to her. In fact, when it mattered the most, she had secured her dominance ''over a once smug Lana who was now reduced to looking behind and upward at Nicole. Lana could only emit a 'grubby' sexually frustrated groan in response that furthered her own humiliation as her head dropped to the floor with a thud as she fainted. She is last seen bound to the side of the doorway. vlcsnap-2018-07-19-22h59m54s861.png|Panting for air vlcsnap-2018-07-19-23h00m06s379.png|Looking back fearfully on all fours as Nicole tells her to "keep your grubby hands to yourself." vlcsnap-2018-07-19-23h00m43s606.png|Groans before collapsing the-librarian-quest-for-the-spear-lg.jpg vlcsnap-2018-07-19-23h13m16s983.png|Bound and forgotten sonya-walger-noah-wyle-kelly-hu-the-librarian-quest-for-the-spear-C3CDEA.jpg Trivia *Kelly Hu's other villainous roles include Suki Toyama from the video game ''Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3, Lady Deathstrike from the action film X-Men 2, '' Sona from the action film ''Cradle 2 the Grave, ''DC comic book villainess Cheshire and China White from the TV series Green Arrow.'' Category:2000s Category:Ambitious Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Choker Necklace Category:Comical Defeat Category:Conspirator Category:Coward Category:Cult Member Category:Deceiver Category:Dominatrix Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hegemony Category:Henchwoman Category:High Libido Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nail Polish Category:Pistol Category:Sadist Category:Spoiled Category:Stewardess Category:Sword Category:Terrorist Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Tattoos Category:Humiliated